Numerous hydrocarbon conversion processes can be used to alter the structure or properties of hydrocarbon streams. Generally, such processes include: isomerization from straight chain paraffinic or olefinic hydrocarbons to more highly branched hydrocarbons, dehydrogenation for producing olefinic or aromatic compounds, reformation to produce aromatics and motor fuels, alkylation to produce commodity chemicals and motor fuels, transalkylation, and others.
Typically such processes use catalysts to promote hydrocarbon conversion reactions. As the catalysts deactivate, it is generally desirable to regenerate them. Such moving bed regeneration systems are known, and exemplary systems, which also disclose the removal of chlorides from a regeneration vent gas stream, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,837,636 (Sechrist et al.), 6,034,018 (Sechrist et al.), and 6,881,391 B1 (Sechrist). However, these systems suffer from a common shortcoming, namely they fail to disclose the destruction from a vent gas stream of undesirable compounds, such as furans and dioxins that can have a negative environmental impact.